


The Movies

by stupidnephilimlove



Series: Mundane Experiences [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Mentions Izzy and Jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephilimlove/pseuds/stupidnephilimlove
Summary: Magnus takes Alec to the movies.





	The Movies

 “Jace told me that people only go to the cinema on dates to erm, make out.” Alec’s cheeks are a delightful shade of pink and there’s a look in his eye that suggests to Magnus that he wasn’t planning on sharing that information.

“Well you only had to ask, Alexander.” Magnus teases, enjoying the way Alec splutters and shifts slightly in his seat. “But relax.” He tells him, fingers resting on his arm to still the restless movements. “I promise the making out is entirely optional.” Drawing out the final words he adds a wink, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

Magnus caresses his hand down Alec’s arm, fingers entwining as he lifts their joined hands to his lips enjoying the shy grin Alec gifts him in response.

“Besides we really should’ve taken the back row and seen a film with a higher age rating.”

Alec’s eyes leave his own and Magnus watches as Alec looks around, assessing the room.

“Isn’t it weird?” Alec asks.

“That two grown men are watching a children’s film, without any children?”

Alec’s eyes drift back to him and Magnus sees genuine concern there. Without thought Magnus lifts his free hand, fingers twisting in intricate patterns and encasing them both in a swirl of blue. Body thrumming, nerves brought to life in excitement, the energy moves through him.

“There.” He says, satisfied. “Now everyone will think we’re twelve year olds.”

When Magnus had asked Isabelle what type of movie he should take her brother to, Isabelle had scoffed then smirked, then informed Magnus that  _“Alec doesn’t watch movies”_  before patting his shoulder and leaving him none the wiser.

So Magnus had spent the next four days trying to figure out the type of film Alec would like. At first he’d thought an action movie would probably be a safe bet. But safe wasn’t entirely what he’d been going for. Movies had always been an escape for Magnus, a way to live outside of his world, to be transported somewhere entirely different, to feel something.

After that thought, he’d immediately scratched fantasy off the list. A lot of fantasy movies feel a lot like a twisted version of reality to downworlders, so it wasn’t a stretch that it would for a shadowhunter too.

On the fourth day, when he was thinking of giving up on his plan to take Alec to the movies altogether, he’d remembered their second date. He’d remembered the dark, the swings and the childlike wonder Alec had had and an idea had come to him.

“Magnus?” Alec asks, voice low, as the lights dim slightly and the trailers begin to play.

Magnus knows what Alec’s question is going to be, it’s plain to see in the way he’s fidgeting in his chair, the way he’s checked his phone twelve times in the last two minutes.

“It will all still be there in a few hours.” Magnus explains, taking Alec’s phone from his grip and hiding it away in Alec’s jacket pocket. “Plus Jace promised he’d be on his best behavior.”

Alec groans, head falling back against the headrest. “No good can come of that.”

“Just give it a chance?” Magnus asks and he’s surprised by the way his voice betrays how anxious he is for Alec to enjoy this. “If you hate it. I promise we don’t have to come again.”

Alec nods in agreement as the lights dim further.

Somehow, Magnus is unsure how, but Alec’s arm ends up wrapped around him, and he rests his head in the crook of Alec’s neck. The armrest is digging into Magnus’ side rather painfully but Alec, Alec seems so relaxed and he’s so close and Magnus just can’t bring himself to move away or break the connection.

It’s strange to find a part of him is desperate to hold on. He often finds himself watching Alec and he knows, without any doubt that this, that whatever is growing between them is different from everything else he’s experienced and if he’s honest that’s just a little bit terrifying. He settles in and decides that maybe it’s best to just take this moment by moment. He’s enjoying this one.

When they leave the cinema Alec pretends he didn’t cry, Magnus pretends he didn’t notice and that he wasn’t completely charmed by it.


End file.
